<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Changed Memory by standobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289361">A Changed Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/standobsessed/pseuds/standobsessed'>standobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drive Me Insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gen, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/standobsessed/pseuds/standobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot of a story I created years ago on another platform, I doubt that you'll know it. But if you don't this, it's still pretty hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(younger) Deven/Tanya/(older) Deven, Tanya/Adam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Changed Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer, 2018. You sit in the passenger seat of your boyfriend Adam’s car, he sits in the driver. You’re parked outside of his house, it’s late in the evening, dusk approaches in the next hour or so, and you wait impatiently for your boyfriend to finish rolling a blunt.</p>
<p>“Adam.”<br/>“Hm..?”<br/>“Let me drive to the smoke spot.”<br/>“Hah, no.”<br/>“C’mon! I’ve driven this car before.”<br/>“pfff... Yeah, when I’m loaded…”<br/>“Babe… You told me you’d teach me..”<br/>“Tch.”</p>
<p>He clicked his tongue at your puppy eyes, rolling his to avoid your gaze, then paused for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“... sigh... Alright, switch.”</p>
<p>You excitedly exit the car and get back in on the driver's side. After adjusting the seats and mirrors to your liking you turn the keys (that were already in the car) and start it, pressing your foot on the break.</p>
<p>“Okay… tell me where to go.”<br/>“You don’t know how to get there?!”<br/>“I usually walk there…”</p>
<p>He puts his hand over his face and lets out a long sigh.</p>
<p>“Okay, back out and go to the end of the street.”</p>
<p>You comply and back out of the driveway watching for other cars in the cul-de-sac and go towards the main road.</p>
<p>“Turn right, then turn left on main.”</p>
<p>Following directions, you focus on the road ahead of you disregarding your still rolling boyfriend. But, you notice that you’re coming up on a freeway intersection.</p>
<p>“Get on the highway, going east.”<br/>“B-Babe, I don’t drive highway!”<br/>“You’ll be fine, just chill out.”<br/>“But..”</p>
<p>Your heart beats fast and you begin to feel nervous, almost as if this is your first time driving again. Turning onto the exit, you feel Adam’s hand on your thigh close to your skirt, his still nonchalant demeanor somewhat calming you down.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, look before you merge over… Good, now stay in this lane and get off at the next exit. You should know where to go from there.”</p>
<p>From then on you nervously drive on the highway, going slightly slower than the other cars but still above 55. Taking the exit and stopping at a traffic light, only then do you notice Adam steadily rubbing your thigh as you drive, dipping under the hem of your skirt and going back up to the knee. Making large circles.</p>
<p>Finally pulling into your favorite smoking spot, you throw the car in park and quickly remove your seatbelt. Nearly throwing yourself onto your boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I never wanna drive again.”<br/>“You did well…”</p>
<p>He rubs your back gently, before pulling you into his seat and placing a sweet kiss onto your lips. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you a treat.”</p>
<p>Snaking a hand down under your skirt to grab a handful of your ass, squeezing firmly and coaxing a pleased moan from you.</p>
<p>“Seems like only a treat for you.”</p>
<p>You push his chest, breaking your kiss once you feel him slide your panties down from under your skirt.</p>
<p>“That’s what you think, get in the back.”</p>
<p>Excited, you quickly climb over the seat to the back, watching Adam exit the car and close the passenger door. You watch him open the door closest to you, stick his head in and kisses your lips gently, placing his hands on your waist. Running them down underneath your thighs as his tongue soon finds yours in a sweet kiss. Which is ultimately broken by Adam pushing your thighs down to the seat, exposing yourself to him.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re not gonna close the door?”<br/>“Nobodies around,”</p>
<p>He says, crouching to sit on his heels, getting a good grip of your thighs and pulling you towards his impatient mouth.<br/>“Ah!”</p>
<p>Instantly, your hand grabs a handful of golden blonde locks gripping it tightly. Adam on the other hand wastes no time in going in to taste your awaiting slit, taking laps at your sex. Watching him with hooded eyes, your hips start to move on their own. </p>
<p>“Getting greedy already?”</p>
<p>He sneers, then moves to focus on your sensitive pleasure bud, first sucking on it and lapping at it.</p>
<p>“Ohh.. Adammm….”</p>
<p>You whine, your hips still grinding with his movements. Suddenly, the door being open doesn’t matter, the world begins to slip away as you finally close your eyes and loll your head back, submitting to the blonde-haired boy between your thighs.</p>
<p>“Awe, HELL NAW”</p>
<p>When the warmth of his body leaves you, your eyes snap open to see an older (about 19) black-haired man. His dark green eyes fixated on you, filled with fury. He’d taken Adam by the back of his collar and yanked him off of you. Leaving you bare in front of this stranger who seems oddly familiar.</p>
<p>You gasp at the sight of him and quickly close your legs. He squints at you.</p>
<p>“You know me?”</p>
<p>He asks, coldly. Your mind draws a blank, then one word pops into mind.</p>
<p>“D--Deven…”<br/>“Ah, so you do know me! Chica mala..”</p>
<p>You can’t explain why but for some reason, your heart starts pounding and your cheeks flush at those words. Though you don’t know this man, he knows you but you know his name, and he’s angry. He suddenly takes your lips in his, making your skin tingle.</p>
<p>“W--wha..”<br/> “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Bluntly interrupting you, and pulling the door closed behind you both before pinning you down to the car’s seat.</p>
<p>“Like I’d let this loser... Be your first-”<br/>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a similar but slightly deeper voice was heard as the car door opened from the other side. The same man, but he was older about 27 entered the car pushing the boy’s face off of you. </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing!?”<br/>“Butt out, old man!”<br/>“She probably doesn’t even know who we are! Get off her like that!”<br/>“Yes, she does..”<br/>“De.. Deven…”<br/>“So you do know who we are…”<br/>“All I know is, your name.”</p>
<p>The older man looked contemptibly at the young girl, then sternly at the boy and quickly pushed him off of her, and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to curl up to him.</p>
<p>“Sorry about him, he’s just jealous.”<br/>“I’m so confused…”<br/>“Don’t treat her like she’s a child!”<br/>“Hmh... Better then yanking the little punk off her and pushing her down myself.”<br/>“Hey, you saw just as well as I did what they were doing!”<br/>“Well, yeah but she hasn’t even met us yet!”<br/>“I don’t give a shit!”</p>
<p>The younger man takes a hold of your upper arm and lightly pulls it towards him, looking intensely at the older man.</p>
<p>“She’s still my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>The older man squints his eyes at his younger counterpart, keeping you close to him.</p>
<p>“And my wife.”</p>
<p>A gasp escapes your lips and you look up at the older man whose deep green eyes meet yours. He looks at you for a bit, then sighs and gently kisses your lips.</p>
<p>“Even  young you’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p>A deep blush appears on your cheeks and for some reason, you accept the kiss from him, and you’re painfully aware of where his fingers travel, up and down your back.</p>
<p>“You see, I don’t want to get too deep into it but.. My younger self, him, is upset that you are doing this with someone that we know. So, he thinks he can come back and stop it from happening.”<br/>“I DID.”<br/>“You’re just upset that some loser gave her head. Give it a rest.”<br/>“Why’d you even come?”<br/>“To make sure you don’t scar my wife!”</p>
<p>Your heart flutters every time you hear the word “wife”.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Well, if she doesn’t like it she’ll tell me! Don’t tell me how to fuck my girlfriend!”</p>
<p>It also flutters at the word “girlfriend”.</p>
<p>“Um.. if you’re the same person, you shouldn’t fight (over me).”<br/>“Sigh you’re right. Entertain us for a while, no? I promise I won’t let him get out of hand.” </p>
<p>He coos into your ear, then gently kisses it sending shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>“I--I guess t..that’s oh-okay..”</p>
<p>You stammer out as his kisses travel to your neck.</p>
<p>“Tch, you only sweet-talked her.”<br/>“I got consent.”<br/>“Oi, don’t forget about me.”</p>
<p>The younger man says, taking your chin with his fingers and kissing you deeply. Though you had only kissed him a couple of times, it was almost like your body was reacting on its own. Kissing him felt familiar and warm like you’d been doing it for years. Suddenly hands were all over your body, making circles around your inner thigh, rubbing your waist, groping your chest, and one going straight for your girlhood rubbing circles around your engorged clit.</p>
<p>“Ahh!”<br/>“You..”<br/>“What? She likes it.”<br/>“She’s still a virgin.”<br/>“And not a baby.”<br/>“Haaah…. D.. Dev..”</p>
<p>A groan escapes your lips one a single finger plunges into you, making you shiver and hold onto the younger man’s wrist. Your lips are one again taken in the younger man’s, whilst the older one plays with your breast through your tube top. Kissing the back of your neck, your top suddenly comes down, your skin tingling at the cool air. A warm tongue flicks against your nipple, taking it into the older man’s mouth whilst the younger one steadily fucks you with his finger. Your desperate moans are muffled by his strong kiss and your hips move on their own along with his rhythm. </p>
<p>“You’re so wet.”<br/>“Nnn, t-that hurts!”</p>
<p>You grip the younger man’s wrist when another one of his fingers intrudes and causes pain to your newly breached channel. Catching your breath, and biting your lip when it happens, and looking at the older man with worried eyes, who scowls at his younger self. Suddenly his fingers leave you altogether and you hear the boy swear in pain, using his hands to cover his nose.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck!” What the hell-”<br/>“Stop being so hasty! Can’t you see you’re hurting her? She’s not the woman you have at home.”</p>
<p>As he speaks, he wraps his arm around your back and gently lays you down. Kissing your lips before beginning to speak again.</p>
<p>“You have to be careful, like before when I stole you from that idiot... But, you don’t know about that yet.”</p>
<p>He kisses your inner thighs, sometimes kissing your lips making you mewl and flinch in the younger boy’s lap. Your cheek unknowingly rubbing against the hard member in his shorts.</p>
<p>“Tch, oi.. If you’re gonna rub it, do it right.”</p>
<p>Instead of the pant material you felt before, you now feel the soft cotton of his boxer shorts against your cheek, and the monster beneath it.</p>
<p>“C’mon, nina.” </p>
<p>It rubs impatiently against your cheek before you reach and release it from his boxers, sending shivers down your spine. You wrap your hand around him for a second, before taking it off and giving your palm a generous lick and putting back on him, making him catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Hold it. How do you know how to do that!?”</p>
<p>A deep red blush spreads across your cheeks as you avoid the gazes of both men, who look at you, then to each other, then to the blonde boy outside the car, and back at you.</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat the small stuff, she’s ours in the end.”</p>
<p>Almost as though the two men seemed to exchange glances for a moment, then it hit you all at once. Your back arches when you feel two hands caressing your breasts and a familiar-but far more skilled- warmth dip into your girlhood, you finch and attempt to close your legs but the man holds them apart and continues uninterrupted by your squirming. So focused on what's going on below you, you forget about the (jealous) boy whose lap you’re laying in. But he reminds you of his presence with a needy cock pressing against your cheek.</p>
<p>“C’mon, focus, mamas.”</p>
<p>A soft moan escapes your lips when he pushes into your lips with his length, intruding your mouth. He presses up against your tongue, making it tremble around him, erupting a low groan from deep in his chest. His older counterpart, watching closely to your reaction to this treatment, not forgetting what he was doing himself.  You distantly hear him swear your name and feel him grope your chest with a free hand, twisting your nipple in such a painfully sweet way, combined with the older man mercilessly tongue-fucking your little snatch you come apart, and let out muffled cries when your release rocks you in intense waves.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Tanya.. Don’t make her come yet.”<br/>“Too late, she’s already coming.”<br/>“Hn… nhhhh”</p>
<p>Trying his best not to, but ultimately coming himself into your mouth. The only thing you can think to do when it comes is swallow and the boy quickly exits your mouth leaving you dazed. He cups your exhausted jawline in his hand.</p>
<p>“She even swallowed..”<br/>“Why are you worried about that?”<br/>“... I’m not.”<br/>“H-huh?”</p>
<p>You’re snapped out of your daze by the younger man leaning over your body to grab your legs. He holds the under-side of your thighs with each hand, while the other man aligns himself up with you, the head of his cock rubs up against your slick slit until it pushes up against your sensitive clit. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, wait--wh”<br/>“It’s alright, I won’t do it yet.”</p>
<p>Biting your bottom lip, you whine through your teeth and watch with hooded eyelids, the older man sticking a sole finger inside of you, all the way to the knuckle. It makes you shiver and moan. It pauses for a bit then begins to move so gently and at such a slow speed that it lazily grazes along your g spot. You can feel your eyes lolling back as your hips gain a mind of their own and move with the rhythm of the finger.</p>
<p>“Oi, watch closely. You can’t just force yourself in and expect her to adjust.”</p>
<p>The older man says to his younger counterpart, who pulls your thighs more toward his body watching intensely at the man’s movements and your desperate hips trying to make him hit that spot just a little harder. Which results in him taking out the finger altogether and making you whine out in frustration.</p>
<p>“See? You have to make her want it.”</p>
<p>Whimpering a bit when you feel that second finger aligns with the first, they push into you to the first knuckle then stop, curling upwards and running along that sweet spot. It coaxes a soft moan from your lips, that grows louder as they push deeper into you. You wince from the slight pain, but it’s overwritten with pleasure once the man leans over to take a nipple in his mouth rhythmically pumping in and out of your virgin pussy. The quiet moans that you tried to hold back are now audible groans and mewls, the inability to close your legs just adding to the growing heat in the pit of your stomach as your hips buck shamelessly to guide the two digits along your good spot. The man moves down, kissing your stomach down to your mound and eventually flicking his tongue against your protruding clit making you buck and shiver. To their surprise, your body tenses, and the flow of your release coats the man’s fingers leaking out onto the seat. You go limp, quietly panting in the younger boy’s lap. </p>
<p>“Wait, she doesn’t squirt.”<br/>“Yes, she does.”<br/>“... Whatever, you hold her!”<br/>“Hold on.”</p>
<p>You’re cradled in the older man’s arms as he holds up a hand to stop his younger self. He then turns to you.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He coos and kisses your lips gently.</p>
<p>“Hah, a-aye..”<br/>“Oi, pay attention.”</p>
<p>Your thighs rest on the boy’s forearm as he aligns himself with you, his head poking in. Then he pushes allowing only the first few inches to slip in.</p>
<p>“Ahh nnhhh”<br/>“Fuck,”</p>
<p>Catching his breath, he pushes deeper before pulling back. You sigh in relief, but jolt when the monster pushes back inside, deeper than before. Your hand reaches down to push his hips away but he catches it in his own and you whine in response.</p>
<p>“T-too deep!”</p>
<p>Pulling out but never leaving you, he thrusts back in reaching his previous spot.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so tight…”<br/>“W-wait! No more.. it hurts!”<br/>“You’re not taking your time.”<br/>“YOU try to then.”</p>
<p>Abruptly leaving you, the boy grabs your arm and pulls you towards him and your head rests on his thigh. He holds one of your thighs up and the other holds your arm. The older man pushes down your other thigh biting his lip when he aligns himself with you and pulls your lips open with a thumb allowing him to get a better view as he slides his slightly larger, girthier cock head into you, stopping just after the tip.</p>
<p>“Hhaahhh,”<br/>“Fuck-”<br/>“I told you!”</p>
<p>You mewl as he grinds the head in and out, coating him generously before he pushes just a bit deeper, stopping once he feels you tense and letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Your head lolls back once it stops, rubbing along that sweet spot, moaning softly when he gently pumps in and out, going no deeper then he’d reached before. Closing your eyes, you turn your head towards the center of the boy’s lap. He raises an eyebrow at you, face in his lap, and his half-hard cock right up against her nose.</p>
<p>“Shit.. open your mouth.”</p>
<p>Once it does, two fingers push into it, pumping along with the man’s rhythm. Coaxing a grunt out of the man when you unknowingly tighten around him, taking him deeper in until he’s stroking at about half his length. Occasionally grinding against that sweet spot and making you shiver.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet.”<br/>Muffled moans fill the car as the man gives you half strokes, and grabs your breast with a free hand. Suddenly, the fingers are removed from your mouth and replaced with the boy's balls rubbing against your lips as he pumps himself to full attention, you open your mouth gently and take one into your mouth, earning a deep groan from the boy. </p>
<p>“Tch,”</p>
<p>The man clicks his tongue going all the way in and making you groan onto the boy, tightening your fist as he gives you long, deep strokes and fills you to the brim. He presses your hip down to the car’s seat and continues to abuse your little snatch, playing your pussy like an instrument and listening to the muffled moans you make. Running deliciously against that good spot, over and over, harder and harder your hips shift upwards allowing him to plunge deeper. And once he does, your girlhood spasms around the man's thick cock making him grunt. You barely hear it though, as your head starts to swim, your body tenses as waves of ecstasy take over and then it’s over, crashing down to exhaustion feeling the man abruptly leave your body and something warm and thick on your lower stomach, rolling down to your back. The boy, having left your mouth watches you resting and panting slightly then looks to the man.</p>
<p>“Gently, huh?”</p>
<p>The boy flashes an amused grin at the man who rolls his eyes discreetly. Then he turns to you and pulls your body up by your upper arms.</p>
<p>“Oi, don’t forget about me.”</p>
<p>He says against your ear before pushing you against the man’s chest and taking your hip in his hand.</p>
<p>“H--huh?”</p>
<p>Biting your lip when you feel that familiar girth poke at you, and pushing in fully erupting an unexpected cry from your lips and a groan from the boy. Though it's smaller, it’s a lot harder and the owner isn’t interested in gentle treatment. His hips slapping against your behind, your wrap your arms around the man’s chest and hold tightly, letting out primal cries when he starts his pace thrusting roughly in and out of your engorged, still sensitive pussy. A hand gripping your hair distracts you briefly, until a pair of plump lips come crashing into yours, aking them in a strong kiss. It sends a shiver down your spine, and you squeal when his tongue finds yours.</p>
<p>“Tch,”</p>
<p>A second hand enters your hair and grips it tightly before pulling your back up against the boy, you whine having been pulled away from the sweet kiss. But loll your head back once the boy slams up into you, not bothering to try and muffle your cry of pleasure. Your cheeks, deep red at the thought of the man watching you be fucked in such a rough, shameless manner by his younger self. The pain of a bite at the nape of your neck sending you back to reality. Peeking out of your lidded eyes to see the man staring daggers at the boy.</p>
<p>“What? Even now she’s still the masochist we’ve got at home.”</p>
<p>He says with a huff, taking your hands in his and pulling them behind your back.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, see how wet she is?”</p>
<p>He grinds into you at a steady pace while speaking to his older self who gazes sternly at him, before softening his gaze and reaching to grab one of your breasts.</p>
<p>“Hhaahh”</p>
<p>The side of his mouth curving into a smile when he plays with your nipples earning sweet mewls and grinding your hips into the cock behind you, then arching your back at the lovely pain of him twisting one roughly while licking the other. Whilst the boy continues to ram up into you.</p>
<p>“Au--hhnn p-please, n-not that.. I’ll come right away--I--”</p>
<p>The two men driving the animalistic groans out of you as you shiver and tense around the boy’s cock, feeling the ecstatic release of your orgasm and a hot thick fluid pumping into you.</p>
<p>“Hh, hhaah…”<br/>“You idiot!”<br/>“Ow! What was that for?!”<br/>“She can still get pregnant!”<br/>“Well why didn’t you say anything!”<br/>“Ay Dios mio…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>